


"Please come get me."

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [20]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton wants Hermann to pick him up. (In case you hadn't noticed, I get rather sappy with alarming speed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please come get me."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stunnerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunnerstorm/gifts).



> Prompt from stunnerstorm. You've already seen this but I thought I'd put it up on AO3. Plus I made some adjustments.

“Newton, is that you?” Hermann is perplexed and somewhat annoyed when he answers his phone.

 **"** Yeah, um are you busy?” Newton's voice is shaky.

 **"** Not particularly. Is everything alright?” Hermann raises an eyebrow, somewhat concerned.

“Well, yes and no,” Newton says, unsure of how to proceed. Hermann is anxious.

“Spit it out.” 

“Please come get me.” Newton stops self from blurting out the request.

“Where are you?” Hermann face goes all wrinkly.

 **"** The emergency room.” Newton's voice is soft. He winces.

“What?! Are you alright?!” 

“I’m ok, I’m sitting up now.” Newton says with fake nonchalantness. 

 **"** Newton," Hermann interrupts, "Newton, what happened?”

"I got mugged." He is resigned yet calm.

“I’m on my way.” Hermann hangs up, drives to hospital, arrives there, and whips his head around looking for Newt in a frantic fashion.

“Over here, Hermann.” Hermann sees Newt, drops his shoulders and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Are you hurt?” He looks at Newt with a scrutinizing gaze.

"A few cuts, bruises and um…a cracked rib." He bites his lip.

"Heavens above." A compassionate look washes over his face.

"Thanks for coming to get me. I could have called a taxi, but…" Newton waffles.

“Not a problem. Come on.” Hermann takes Newt by the arm that isn’t in a sling and opens the car door.

“Sorry about all this.” Herman plants a quick kiss to Newton’s lips.

“Just get in the car,” he says with a benevolent look. Newton grins and gets in the car.

 ++++

Hermann drives them home. Well, to Shatterdome, anyhow. Newton looks over at Hermann. The mathematician helps Newt out of the vehicle. Newton winces. Newton lets Hermann lead him in as they walk indoors.

“Go on, get in bed. I’ll be along in a minute with a decaffeinated tea.” Newton brushes his teeth, takes his trousers off with one hand and gets into bed. Hermann ambles in with tea.

“You’ve still got your jacket on!”

"I need your help with my jacket."

"Oh yes of course." He sets the tea down. Newt winces again slightly as Hermann eases his jacket off.

"Now, are you comfortable? Pain medication working?"

"Yeah, thanks." He smiles and takes the tea. Hermann puts his hands in pockets and turns to leave.

“Stay with me?" Hermann's face goes all soft and cute like puppy. Newton indicates the bed with his head. Hermann gets in next to Newt on his uninjured side as Newton finishes his tea. Hermann puts the empty mug on his bedside table. Newton lies against the stacked-up pillows and looks at Hermann with soft significance. Hermann wraps an arm around the man. Newton takes his other hand and rests head on his shoulder. Hermann lowers his own head onto Newton’s shoulder. The silence is long and almost uncomfortable but in nice way.

“You’re going to kiss me tomorrow too, right.”

“I could do it now, if you like.”

"I would like." Hermann twists his neck down to meet Newton’s lips. It is not so chaste as before. Newton makes lovely contented noise. Hermann pulls away slowly and whispers, “Go to sleep.”

"Where are _you_ gonna go?"

"Nowhere."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original posts [ here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/106292743333/please-come-get-me) and  here.


End file.
